Hinaichigo
Hinaichigo (Japanese: 雛苺, German: Kleine Beere) is the sixth doll of the Rozen Maiden series. Appearance Hinaitchigo's appearance is that of a little girl, perhaps younger than all the rest of the sisters. She wears a pink overcoat with a white, puffy skirt underneath. Her golden hair is curly and topped with a pink bow, and on her feet are red ballet-like slippers with white tights. Her eyes are green. Personality Hinaichigo is a caring doll inside, but she can be ridiculously naive and childish. She seems to be tricked easily, as her older sister, Suiseiseki, had told her lies of many things, such as saying a mere Japanese mailbox is a monster, and that Lacrosse was a battle of death. Hinaichigo also has the best intentions for those that she cares about, which she demonstrates when she cuts ties with her medium when it was revealed by Shinku that Tomoe would die from Hinaichigo using too much of her energy. Relationships Tomoe Kashiwaba: '''Tomoe was Hinaichigo's former medium. Their tie which made Tomoe her medium was renounced by Hinaichigo after being told by Shinku she depended too much on Tomoe's energy and that continuing the fight would kill Tomoe. '''Jun Sakurada: '''When Shinku won against Hinaichigo(even though she merely exhausted Tomoe's energy too much), Shinku did not take her Rosa Mystica, and allowed herself to be an inter-medium, so that Hinaichigo could tap into Jun's energy. However, Jun wasn't exactly Hinaichigo's medium, as he became her medium indirectly. '''Nori Sakurada: In the manga, Nori was Hina Ichigo's temporary medium. '''Corinne Fosset: '''Corinne was Hinaichigo's medium long before Tomoe. She received Hinaichigo in the wooden case on her 11th birthday. As the manga says, the two did everything and went everywhere together. They became inseperable until a catastrophic event happened in her life. She left Hinaichigo in her case unwillingly in her former house. When she returned several years later, the house was crushed, and seemingly along with it, Hinaichigo. Her dying wish was for her granddaughter, Odille Fosset, to find Hinaichigo and take her back to France. '''Odille Fosset: '''Odille is Corinne's granddaughter, and was requested by her grandmother to find Hinaichigo and bring her back to France. She came to the Sakurada residence, revealing a ring, and claiming to be Hinaichigo's mistress. She said she received the ring from a white-clothed doll in a dream, and had believed the ring to be Corinne's contract ring to Hinaichigo. However, in Volume 8, it was revealed the ring was actually a contract ring with Kirakishou. Weapons Hinaitchigo's name means 'Little Strawberry', and she keeps to her title by her very weak powers: manipulation of strawberry vines, which she uses to tie up her opponents. (Suigintou and Shinku were shown to easily break these.) Hinaichigo lost to Shinku in Episode 2 of Rozen Maiden. However, Shinku did not take her Rosa Mystica, and allowed Hinaichigo to continue living. In Episode 10 of Rozen Maiden: Träumend, when Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica was taken by Suigintou, "Father" cuts off the link to allow Hinaichigo to tap into Jun's energy, and became the second doll to lose her Rosa Mystica. She didn't seem to have any intentions of winning the Alice Game. Category:Rozen Maiden dolls Category:Characters